


and honey, you'll always be the only one for me

by spinning_out



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, is this technically a songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_out/pseuds/spinning_out
Summary: the title and the entire work itself is very much taken from Could It Be I’m Falling In Love by The Spinners, but that’s sort of a given
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Kudos: 18





	and honey, you'll always be the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

> the title and the entire work itself is very much taken from Could It Be I’m Falling In Love by The Spinners, but that’s sort of a given

The morning started out like any other. David walked across the parking garage, coffee in hand, quietly singing to himself. He arrived at the elevator and was surprisingly excited to go to work that day. He was looking forward to seeing Brad. David knew that Brad wasn’t exactly the nicest person, but there was something, magnetic, about him. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, still humming. He was about to start the elevator when a hand kept the doors from closing. David looked up and was met with Brad’s face. It was only 7:30 and it was surprising to see Brad come in to work so early.  
“Can I catch a ride up with you?” He asked with a faint smile.  
“Yeah. Yeah of course.” David told him.  
They stood together in silence, rather closely, and David was drumming his hand against the side of his leg. He reached his hand out a bit too far and his fingers brushed against Brad’s. David immediately moved his hand away and apologized nervously. But Brad just smiled. David felt hot and was thankful that the elevator had arrived at the main office. He walked away before Brad could say a single word. 

_Shit, that was awkward._ David thought. He wondered why Brad barely reacted. _Could he possibly…_ David shook the ideas from his head, he was simply overthinking, that’s all. But he kept replaying the very short scene in his mind as he sat down at his desk. Despite how quick it happened, he could still feel the surprising softness of Brad’s hand on the tips of his fingers. If David hadn’t been such a coward maybe he would’ve actually held his hand.  
_Jesus David, why are you thinking about this so much? It was an accidental touch, nothing to freak out over._ But he was good at freaking out over little things, even more now that Brad showed up in their office. David often forgot that they shared a workspace, and was hoping to avoid any confrontation. But that didn’t go as planned.  
“David?” Brad had asked once he sat down.  
“Yeah?” David answered, unsure of where this conversation was going.  
“What song were you singing on the way in?”  
David blushed. He hadn't known that Brad was listening.  
“Uhh it was Could It Be I’m Falling In Love. By... uh.. by the Spinners.”  
Brad simply nodded. “It sounded nice.”  
David couldn’t even say anything without stuttering like crazy, so he just smiled, hoping Brad couldn’t tell how flustered he was. So what if he had a crush on Brad? Could it really be that bad of a thing?

The next day, Brad rode in the elevator with David. They talked about the long work day they had ahead of them, and weekend plans were. It didn’t seem forced, but David was still wary around Brad, he was always scared that he might say the wrong thing. It was only a Thursday, so he knew he had lots of time around Brad for the next few days. Maybe he’d finally confess his feelings. It couldn’t be that hard to do, right? Brad was always nice to him, no matter how obnoxious he was to everyone else. He must’ve shown at least some interest in him. Right? The day was going by surprisingly quick, with nothing much to report. David was heading back to his and Brad’s office after meeting with Poppy about a new item in the game. When David walked into the room, Brad wasn’t there. He had left his phone sitting on his desk though. Weird. Brad’s phone went off and David took a glance at it. It was an email notification, but that wasn’t what caught David’s attention. There was a blue mark in the corner of the screen, which meant Brad’s headphones were still connected. There was a song playing. It was Could It Be I’m Falling In Love. The exact song that David had been singing, causing Brad to ask about it. A smile spread across David’s face and his heart was hammering in his chest. When Brad came back in the room, he smiled at David, and there was a small wireless earbud in his ear.  
_Holy shit._

It was nearly the end of the day, so the two of them were just killing time at this point. Brad was sitting at his desk and David was sitting on the end of it. They just enjoyed each other’s presence and made small talk. But there was nothing small about the events swirling around David’s mind. He fully accepted the possibility that Brad was listening to the song just because it was good. But David was hoping that it was because it reminded Brad of him. David didn’t even realize he was staring off while he imagined this until Brad snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
“You okay?” Brad asked, drawing out each syllable.  
“What?” David said. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”  
“About?” There was a slight gleam in Brad’s eye when he said this.  
“Nothing important, just work and stuff.”  
David could tell that Brad didn’t fully believe him.  
“Well actually, there is one thing,” David willed himself to say. “Your phone went off when you weren’t in the room earlier, and I saw that you were listening to the song I had been humming.”  
“Oh, right. I like the song, it’s really good.” Brad said, not taking his eyes off of the computer in front of him.  
He seemed to be deep in thought, when all of a sudden he got up and stood in front of David on the desk. The smell of Brad’s cologne was subtle, but enough to make David’s face get flushed.  
Why was Brad standing so close to him?  
In one swift movement, Brad had leaned forward and kissed David. When he pulled away, his face changed from a smile to a look of concern. David’s eyes were wide, and he felt as if he couldn’t speak. He wanted to kiss Brad again, but he wasn’t moving. Brad backed up, his hands shaking.  
“Shit.” Brad’s voice was quiet and full of worry. David opened his mouth to say something, to tell Brad that he loved him.  
“I-“ he stammered. Which only made Brad look more nervous.  
“David, I’m sorry,” Brad kept repeating, making his way towards the exit. “That was a mistake.”  
David started to get up and go after him, but Brad had already left. David saw him walk briskly towards the elevator and step in. He had clearly taken the look of shock on David’s face for discomfort. By the time he managed to leave the room and process what just happened, Brad was long gone. David wanted to go find him, but he would have to wait until the next day. He went home, hoping he could manage to clear everything up tomorrow. 

David got out of his car, his legs not wanting to carry him to the building. When he got in the elevator, he tried to keep the doors open for a minute or two just to see if Brad would show up. But nothing happened. David was disappointed. No, disappointed wasn’t the right word. He was worried. He didn’t want Brad to think that he had colossally fucked up, but David had been too surprised to tell Brad anything different in the moment. He walked rather quickly to the office, trying to avoid having to talk to anyone else. He entered the room and both desks were empty. He turned to walk to his chair and noticed Brad, sitting on the small couch across from David’s desk. Brad’s eyes were closed, and he was very slowly moving his head, with headphones in both his ears. Brad had a small fidget toy in his hand, one of the many they kept on the table in their office. David sat down on the couch next to him. Brad’s eyes opened and he sighed.  
“Hi David.” he said.  
“Hi Brad.”  
“Look, what I did yesterday was me just misreading the situation. I understand if you wanna forget about it.”  
“Brad, I don’t want to forget about it. I actually wanted to talk to you.”  
Brad shifted so he could face David. David did the same.  
“David, what’s this about?” he asked. David didn’t know what to say back, so he just grabbed Brad’s face and pulled it to his, kissing him. Brad made a small noise, which David assumed was a good thing.  
“Why didn’t you react that way yesterday? I thought I had messed everything up.” Brad said, holding David’s hand.  
“I panicked. I couldn’t bring myself to move or speak,” David told him. “But I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you for a long time now.”  
Brad put his head on the back of the couch, still smiling in disbelief. He reached for his phone and put in one of his headphones, handing the other to David. A song started playing. Their song. The only song that David had in his head for the past week. 

Brad pulled David off of the couch and put one hand on David’s waist, the other holding his hand out. David mimicked that position. They swayed back and forth together to the song. Brad spun David around at one point, making him laugh. David rested his chin on Brad’s shoulder, and found himself humming along. He felt Brad tighten his grip on David’s hand, almost as if he was scared to let go. The music was still playing softly in each of their ears, the lyrics becoming more and more important to David with each passing second. 

_And I wonder what it is I feel for you.  
Could it be I’m falling in love?_

**Author's Note:**

> Could It Be I’m Falling In Love reminds me of braddavid so much! i couldn’t resist writing this one after listening to the song :p


End file.
